forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Gospel of Madness
When time began, it started with all things being nothing Chaos, the only being encompassing all things all the while she was pregnant with creation which until she willed it had no start or end. That was until her thoughts escaped her, the emptiness of all things encompassed her mind and she thought it time for her to bring others into the vastness to which she divided her flesh and created millions of Eldritch abominations, the Elder Gods. They quickly plotted against her mother when they found a simple, immutable truth the worship of living things can be converted into immortality. So deciding to overthrow their mother, the being who would be King forged a great axe from the nothing and his horn, an axe to which he named Gailbunter and tore free the stomach of Chaos causing all things to erupt outwards and for the axe to take on the aspect of nothingness, to be the tear into the void from which Chaos herself was born, the Abyss. During this time there was nothing but energy and matter, and from these things the great Maelstrom formed to hold within it all of time and space, every moment from beginning to end, existing on a plane that was both outside of and at the same moment time. The Elder Gods as they would be come to known knew they could not sustain their own immortality, as they soon learned that ones own kind could not make it's own immortal through thoughts. To this they created billions of shapeless servants known as Formless. They were to be the work force and slaves of all Elder Gods but at the same time they were made to be their source of immortality. It was the last son of Chaos, Ma'at who took a single Formless and imbued them with the matter born from the total destruction of Chaos and a fragment of his soul. What he found was that all elements from within the great Void would shape it into a being he had never seen before and gave it a soul. To this Ma'at named the being Man and so he shared it with those he could trust, the Old Gods Kronus, Nyx, Hel, Archon, Lilith, and Odin. Of course news spread of this and the gods were divided those who wanted to continue the enslavement of the Formless knowing they could be given true life and those who would give them freedom. From there war broke out. Ma'at leading the Old Gods and the king of the Elder Gods, Azath leading the rest. The battle was soon to be lost as the Formless could be made into monstrous beings which the Elder Gods used to wipe away the humans and even still the Old Gods. That was until Hel, Archon, Lilith, and Ma'at came together and took the monstrous beasts and gave them souls. From there all life formed, the Fae, the Kin, Humans, and the animals. This left the war at a stalemate, one which was easily broken by Azath once more using his Gailbunter to wipe out the Old Gods and all that they had created in droves. This came until those from within the void came free. They were living representations of all of creation, given life and power through the passing of Chaos's soul. They did not side with the Old or the Elders, instead they chose to fight on the side of those born from the Formless, as they had been given life through the elements of those from the Void. Through this, the Elder Gods were defeated, at a price. The Old Gods were left as only the original six with the Elder Gods remaining in the thousands if not millions. The issue was, while they had numbers their strength was depleted, having removed almost all of their most powerful warriors and officials. Knowing what to do, Ma'at took upon himself the Gailbunter and ripped a hole into the Abyss to which all Elder Gods were trapped, left to sleep. This came however with the escape of the three Elder Gods Serph, Windigo, and Iris, though these are not their true names. With the war having ended, those from the Void created all things, the universe was born in mere seconds to which all beings were given their own world as they needed time to create smaller worlds for them to share life on. Those were the worlds of Neos for Man, Eoan for Fae, and Oeiri for the Kin, with the beasts and animals populating all of the worlds. While all was thought to be well, the enthralled whispering of the Elder Gods, even from the Abyss created the Madness in all living creatures, though it was small in all things, the chaos it could bring was near endless and destructive. Of course this came as the beings of the void, now known as the Elementals brought their power to the three races, the power which was to be known as Flames. In return the six Old Gods took forth their power and separated between all things in creation. Ma'at took to the Forge, the great hosting of creation to which he could make all things he willed into reality. Kronos took the power of the Maelstrom and from it made the Tree of Time, allowing time to move forward, day into night, all things could age and pass, with multiple versions of reality all existing at the same moments. Nyx took to what was created opposite the tree, the Pillar of Space which gave her the opposite of time, she was given space to let all things expand and exist in within it's many facets. Liltih took to a new realm, the realm of the unimaginable and the immaterial, a world created through the thoughts, dreams, and ideas of all living things, to which she named it the Sea of Dreams. Hel instead took up the same course as Lilith but she took to herself the power of fear and drive, a place she dubbed, The End. Archon went off and took up a place he named The Forest, a place where all elements, all things existed, that shared aspects upon the Forge. Odin took a more daunting task upon himself, he took the Kiln, the housing of the flames which represented all living souls in creation and the place where souls for all things were original made. When the Fall occurred, the three worlds were coming undone because the Old Gods could not watch all of creation at all times. So they spread out the surviving races upon millions of worlds giving them the beasts and animals on all worlds and on some only letting animals and beasts rule. From there they appointed their children to watch over all things, to which the Gods of the Heavens created the Gods of the Lands to rule over all things. All while they did not know, the Fall had been planned by the Elder Gods, allowing for the weakest to slip out, to form ranks and fill the hearts of living things with evils great and small. Even if the Elder Gods who came free soon died, the seeds of darkness they planted bore fruit. This came in the shape of Monsters, beings who rejected their soul and became monstrous as a result. Every time they died it could take hundreds of years but they returned, less sane, less civil, more destructive. In the end it allowed for the Elder Gods to slowly gain power through both the Madness and evils left in all things.